


TNGYK

by Schmoran



Series: The Nicest Times [1]
Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmoran/pseuds/Schmoran
Summary: One kiss shouldn't have sent Niall so overboard. But it did, and he couldn't think about anything else





	

Niall Horan was the perfect, All-American Boy. That much was for certain.

He dressed elegant and clean-cut only in his best blazers and shoes for even the most simplest things like a walk to the park, he greeted everyone with a smile and a warm 'Hello' that boys smiled back at and girls swooned over, he had the coolest job down at the RCT-Studio as one of the bassists for the dance show that always came on and everyone wanted to be on. Girls wanted to be with him, boys wanted to be him. He was perfect. Everyone loved Niall.

Which made him the perfect target for the greasers.

Sure, Niall could try and take another path down to the studio after school let out, but then he would be late. He only had one way to go that always got him down to his work on time and that was past the old bar and strip joint where the taunting boys always seemed to be lingering around. On a lucky day, there would only be two of them and they were usually the dumb ones that Niall really didn't care about and paid no mind to. On an average day, there would be four of them and the shortest one would really make Niall nervous with the little jabs and the nicknames that the other three would give a laugh at and chime in with their own commentary.

And on a horrible day, Harry Styles would be there. Niall only knew his name because the curly haired boy kept on repeating it in his ear as he followed Niall down the street for a couple of blocks.

Niall didn't know why this greaser went clearly out of his way to bother him, even the short one remained on the steps of the bar and jeered at Niall from afar. As soon as Harry saw Niall approaching, he would get up with a taunting smile and push past his friends to wrap a playful arm around Niall that the boy would always shove off and just bother him. Harry teased about Niall's clothes that looked like some stiff could be buried in. He teased about Niall's pale complexion and compare how he looked like some little scared ghost. He teased about Niall's job, where all the goody-goody, bubble-blowing sissy boys were at and all of the snooty, rich girls were busy powdering their noses. And for extra measure, Harry would snatch Niall's bag out of the boy's unsuspecting hands and play a little game of 'keep away' with the flustered boy.

So when Niall came walking down the street as usual, keeping his head down low for the greasers to not see his usually fake stoic face, he didn't hear the loud grunts and shouts. He only heard a single voice and his heart dropped at the familiar sound.

"Hey there, blondie!" Harry called out and Niall groaned. He felt the leather clad arm swing around him and Harry practically knocking him off of the sidewalk and into the gutter. "How's our little nerd, eh? Going to work again? Bringing in the money? How about the girls? Bet they're just dropping their panties for you," Harry said with a coy grin and Niall felt his face growing hot. He shoved Harry roughly, the first time that he ever actually pushed Harry away and the taller boy stumbled back a bit before looking up and glaring at Niall.

Niall gulped, the anger swimming in the green eyes as Harry began to advance closer to him, and Niall took off in a run. He could hear Harry's sneakers slapping on the pavement close behind him as he continued to run, not really sure of where to go so he could lose the boy chasing after him. What if he called on his friends? That wouldn't be good, Niall didn't know how to fight. He didn't know how to swing a punch or guard himself or anything like that. He rounded a corner and collided with the trashcans, knocking some over and garbage spilling out while he fell down to the hard cement and groaned in pain. He was yanked back up from his collar, Harry taking him and throwing him against a wall. "What's with you shoving me, huh?"

"I-I'm sick of you and your friends bothering me! Why do you guys always bother me anyways?!" Niall shouted and Harry rolled his eyes with a little smirk.

"Simple nerd. Because you're the only fresh bait around that we can mess with."

"Well stop it! I-I don't appreciate it and I just want to walk to work in peace!"

Niall sounded pathetic, a blubbering mess and Harry was enjoying Niall's misery.

"... Hmm... I might consider telling the guys to let off of you... for something else," Harry said, smile still on his lips and Niall shuddered. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, the way that Harry was starting to lean and press his body into Niall and smother him into the stone wall. Niall gulped and licked at his drying lips.

"L-Like what?" Niall stuttered out and Harry answered.

By placing his lips onto Niall's.

Niall's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to gasp in shock but found that Harry slipped his tongue inside, the small muscle exploring the warmth and wetness of Niall's shy mouth. Niall never kissed a boy. He never even kissed a girl. He didn't know what to think when he felt Harry's tongue rolling around his own and wrap around it so possessively as if to say that Niall's mouth belonged to Harry and only Harry. He tasted the lingering of tobacco from a cigarette and some hastily chewed gum and Niall felt his heart racing as Harry deepened the kiss and almost shoved his tongue down Niall's throat. Niall felt like jelly, arms and legs not moving in the slightest and his brain felt numbed as Harry continued to kiss him and ravage his mouth, Niall only hoping that no one that knew him came walking around that corner and seeing him being kissed.

By a greaser.

A greaser.

Clearly, not someone a perfect All-American Boy should be kissing.

Niall felt the lips slide off of his own, Harry giving one last peck before letting his grip on Niall loosen and sending the boy slumping against the wall in a stupor. Harry laughed, "Not bad, not bad. Congratulations, cutie. You'd just kissed the handsomest of all boys on this street."

Niall opened and closed his mouth like a fish and Harry cocked his head to the side, "What? Want some more?"

Niall broke out into a run, moving as fast and far away as his legs could take him and leaving behind the laughing boy. He didn't dare stop, he ran all the way to the studio and through the dressing rooms to where the band was setting up and didn't stop to say the charming 'Hello' like usual. Niall ran straight to the bathroom to splash and rinse the tap water from the sink into his mouth to wash away any taste of Harry Styles that the boy could have left. He stayed in the small space for maybe a couple of minutes, splashing his face and the top of his shirt growing damp until he was sure that he couldn't taste Harry any more and he gave his reflection a weak smile. Okay, he could do this. Let's put on a show.

When Niall opened his mouth to say 'Hello' to the first person he saw coming from the bathroom, he felt like Harry was still somehow kissing him and the tongue was running through Niall's mouth.

Niall didn't speak for the rest of the night.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Niall kept his head low the next day that he walked down the street, hearing the usual jeers again and he didn't know why but that gave him slight comfort. He lifted his head, turning to give the greasers his best unmoved look when he saw Harry's face out of all of them. The brunette had a cigarette hanging from his lips and Niall's mouth instantly felt like he was licking an ashtray and Harry gave the boy a little wink. Niall felt his face was on fire and he began to run, holding his head down and hearing the greasers call at him to come back and laugh.

The last thing that floated in his ears sounded like 'Louis, Zayn, shut it. He's with me.'  
______________________________________________________________________________

Barbara asked him out to the school dance next Friday and Niall happily agreed. She was very pretty, very modest and she was very nice. Why wouldn't Niall want to be her date to the dance? And it was the perfect thing to get Niall's mind off of Harry. Niall didn't even think about Harry as he picked out his clothes and the small little bouquet of flowers he was going to give the girl when he arrived at her door. He knew he shouldn't ask, but hopefully she'll kiss him too. Just so she could purify his mouth again and the only thing Niall would be tasting from now on was bubblegum and chocolate instead of cigarette and mint. Niall walked down the street, head held high this time. He wasn't going to let the greasers bother him this time, he had a date planned and that was keeping him afloat on Cloud Nine.

"Well, well. Someone's looking spiffy tonight. Got a date with the librarian?" Harry's voice came and Niall held his head higher. He wasn't going to give the boy the time of day to talk to him, he had better things to do. Better things to think about. Then Niall felt someone grab roughly at his wrist and pull him back, Niall squeaking as he smashed into Harry and his face dug into the fabric of Harry's white wife-beater. Harry smelled so nice, it didn't smell greasy or husky. It smelt like Harry took a bath in cinnamon and dried himself off with a scented towel and the sweet smell was making Niall's head spin and his eyes flutter. "Going to ignore me?"

"I-I need to go," Niall replied, trying to break free out of Harry's grasp but Harry wrapped arms around him tighter and Niall felt the scent was going deeper into his nose.

"Where you going? Got a date?"

"... Yeah... Barbara... dance..." Niall mumbled, closing his eyes and trying to take a subtle smell of Harry. He smelled so good, Niall couldn't really think straight and he felt Harry squeeze him tightly.

"She's a whore, you know that right?"

"... Huh?"

Well that snapped Niall out of his scent-fixed trance. Harry rolled his eyes. "She's a whore. She comes around here and lifts her skirt a little to show some leg. Two of the guys banged her last week. Think she's got an eye for Zayn or something," Harry mumbled and Niall frowned, shoving away from Harry and heart pumping fast as the smell broke away from his nose.

"Well, you must be talking about someone else. Because the Barbara I'm taking out is a nice and sweet girl and wouldn't ever do something like that," Niall said defensively.

"She got long brown hair, right? And bright blue eyes?"

"Yeah."

"It's the same girl," Harry said dryly and Niall blushed, turning on his heel and not going to listen to any more of the statements coming from Harry. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Niall never saw Barbara act like that or heard any other rumors of the girl behaving that way. He continued to walk down the street towards her home and fully determined to have a good time that Harry couldn't mess up with his words. And once he got to her home and she opened the door, dressed in a light pink dress and accepted the bouquet of flowers with a flutter of the eyes and pink smile, Niall knew that Harry had to have been lying. This girl wouldn't do such a thing.

Niall tried his best to have his own dance with Barbara, but the girl was usually off talking to the other guys at the dance. He couldn't even introduce her to his own friends, one second she was by Niall's side and the other second she was talking to someone else and twirling her hair and laughing at their jokes. But Niall didn't say anything, just figured that she might just want to mingle with her own friends and he should mingle with his.

Which made for a rather boring night.

Barbara came up to him, saying how she had something interesting to show him outside and Niall nodded, glad that they were doing something together at this dance. The girl gently pulled Niall out through the back doors of the gym where the dance was being held, gently pushing Niall against the wall and light fingers playing with the plaid fabric of Niall's jacket.

"What did you want to show me?" Niall asked, eyes looking confused and Barbara smiled even more, hands moving up to Niall's neck and fingertips curling with the blonde locks on the back of his head and leaned up to plant a kiss on the boy's chapped lips. Niall glanced around, Barbara still kissing and nibbling at his lips to ask for entrance. This was what he wanted, right? Just slip his lips a little open and then he would finally be rid of that taste of Harry forever.

Harry...

She's a whore...

Niall felt his hands being moved down to her waist and the cotton of her dress wrinkled between his fingers. She pulled away, looking at Niall with an unsatisfied frown.

"What's with you? Never kissed a girl before?" she asked with a pout and Niall shook his head 'no'. She sighed, crossing her arms and looking up at him. "Well, I had fun tonight. You can take me home... or maybe I can come to your place?" she said lightly, batting her eyelashes and Niall stared at her.

Barbara got a ride home from another guy at the dance.

Niall walked home by himself.

Niall took a small jar of cinnamon from the cupboard and took a small whiff of it, imagining that Harry was close by him.  
______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey! Nerd!" Harry shouted at Niall as he walked down the street and Niall blushed brightly, trying to hide his reddening face as the greaser approached him with a silly smile on his face. "How'd the date go with the whore? Got lucky?" Harry asked with a teasing smile and Niall continued to blush darker.

"I-I-It was okay..."

"... Say, I don't know your name," Harry suddenly said and Niall looked up at him, seeing the green eyes looking down at him with not malice but a sort of playfulness. Like a look someone would give to a friend. Or a lover.

Niall pushed that thought out of his head immediately.

"It's... Niall. Niall Horan," Niall said quietly and Harry nodded, knocking his head from side to side as if he was trying the name out in his head.

"Alright then, Nialler," Harry said and gave Niall a playful smack on the behind, Niall yelped and ran off again down the street. He should have never told Harry his name, now he was going to be hearing that stupid nickname every time he walked down the street!

Even though the name did make Niall's heart flutter in his chest a little.

Like the way his heart fluttered when he came down the street the next day and Harry greeted him with a 'Hey Niall' in the most heavenly and soft voice that Niall could hear.

Everything that Harry said started making Niall's heart flutter and stranger still, the boy began to like it.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Niall wasn't a person to touch himself, he thought the act was strange and only for the losers that couldn't find themselves a girl. He also knew that if his mother should come down the hall to his room in the middle of the night and check in on him to find the sheets pulled over Niall's head, hand down the front of his pajama bottoms and panting and moaning hoarsely, she would believe some demon possessed her son and proceed to hit him over the head with verses from the Bible and try to condemn that sinful and lustful spirit from ever coming to him again. But Niall couldn't stop.

He'd try to go to sleep and dream about playing soccer or the pretty girls at school, but every dream wound up being morphed to resemble Harry Styles. Harry and his sweet smelling body. Harry and his ravenous lips and tongue that tasted so bitter but felt so good. Harry and his velvety voice whispering 'Niall' slow and soft. And that was when Niall would move his hand down and past the brim of his pajamas and underwear to wrap fingers around his erection and pump his wrist slowly.

His eyes fluttered, his cheeks burned, his lips dried and he licked them almost every five seconds as his dick throbbed and his callused hand squeezed it roughly with his mind thinking only about the handsome greaser. How he'd fantasize that he was one of the greasers too, and spent time with Harry and was able to kiss Harry all he wanted and have the taller boy's scent linger on Niall's pale skin. He wriggled out of his pajama pants and underwear, kicking them off to the side and out of the bed and spread his legs wider as his wrist jerked and tugged and squeezed faster and rougher. He let a small moan escape from his lips, Harry's name sounding weak and filled with pleasure as Niall let his other hand trail up to his chest and pinch the hardening nipples underneath his blue shirt and imagined it was Harry's hand that was tweaking and rubbing the nubs with passion. Niall brought the fingers to his mouth, gently sucking on the digits as he squeezed his erection tight and the fingers muffled his moan. He removed the digits, trailing them down slowly to his backside and pressed lightly against his entrance until the index and middle finger slipped inside and he let out a pained gasp.

He moved the fingers a bit, still stroking with his other hand from base to tip and feeling the drops of pre-cum beginning to bead and drip from the slit and he bit his lip roughly, sticking a third finger in and gasping Harry's name out in pleasure. He continued to thrust his fingers inside of him, trying to keep in rhythm with his strokes and his body felt like it was on fire and his heart felt like it was going to speed out of his chest as his fingers slid and thrust out of him harder and faster and the moans were starting to increase in volume. Niall kept moaning the boy's name out, moaning it with each stroke and thrust and his eyes fluttered tight as he felt himself squeeze around his fingers and his orgasm ripping through his body as his hand and sheets were covered with the sticky fluid.

When he woke up the next morning, carrying his dirtied sheets to be washed and his mother gave him a small kiss on the cheek, Niall felt humiliated and embarrassed and told himself that he wouldn't ever do it again.

But he couldn't stop.  
______________________________________________________________________________

"How was she, Harry?"

"Who dropped their panties first, you or her?"

"Hey, shut it. She was alright. Couldn't suck me off to save her life though, but she was alright," Harry mumbled with the cigarette between his lips and the greasers all laughed, not even noticing Niall walk by.

Not noticing how Niall's face held a sense of hurt as the conversation drifted in his ears.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Niall didn't know what to do as he stood at the corner before turning and walking down the street. Niall always dressed nice, but this time, he was dressed far from the norm. A nice suit, a nice tie, very good cologne, he dressed to impress. Hopefully to impress the boy that was hanging around down the street. He felt his face turn red as he took a step out and dug into his pocket to pull out three mints and pop them into his mouth. He wasn't expecting a kiss from Harry, maybe the greaser would just kiss him on his own accord. That was what Niall was hoping for.

Only when he passed by the old bar, there was the usual group of greasers but no Harry.

"Hey! Look at nerdy!"

"He's going to get at some girl now huh?"

"Yeah, probably your granny, Zayn."

"Or your mother, Louis."

"Shut it."

Niall quickly walked passed without another word and felt his face growing hot.

What a waste of money.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Now Niall really didn't know what he was doing here, actually standing by the bar and waiting for Harry to come around. It was getting dark and it wouldn't be long til the real threatening thugs came around. Niall didn't know how to fight, he wouldn't stand a chance against any of them. But he had to see Harry. He hadn't seen Harry in almost a week and he was slowly beginning to grow antsy about not seeing the boy. But he didn't know why. Why was he standing here waiting for Harry of all people? Why him? Niall let out a shaky breath, the night air growing stale and he rubbed at his arms in chills. He should just go home before it gets too late.

"What are you doing around here?" he heard a voice ask and Niall's heart jumped as he turned around quickly to see Harry leaning against the stone wall.

"I-Where have you been? You weren't-"

"My mom took me to see my grandma, hoping that I would somehow 'change' or something like that," Harry said with a scoff and then smirked at Niall. "Why? You missed me, Nialler?"

Niall blushed red and looked down. He guesses he did miss Harry a little bit, he liked the attention he got from the greaser. But he still didn't know why. Why did he like Harry? Why did he wait for Harry? Harry walked up to him and leaned close to the boy, taking the front of Niall's dress coat and pulling the boy closer to him. "You even got dressed up all nice for me? Hm, you trying to tell me something?"

Niall looked up at Harry, the green eyes smiling at him and he gulped. His brain wasn't thinking all the way, he was leaning up and pressing his lips against Harry's softly. The boy did nothing at first, letting Niall kiss him gently and then his mouth slid open to let his tongue pass over into Niall's mouth and reclaim the boy's tongue. Niall moaned, Harry pulling him closer and letting his hands slide all over his body and fondle him softly. Harry pulled away, kissing Niall once more and smiled. "Not a bad 'Welcome back' gift. I'm impressed."

Niall blushed and Harry laughed lightly, capturing Niall's lips again and pushing him more into the wall, hands running up and down Niall's chest and stopping to play with the belt on Niall's pants and fingers brushing against an erection. Harry paused and Niall froze, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. Harry smiled and kissed Niall's cheek. "So that's why you were waiting for me? You want to have a little fuck out here?"

Niall bit his lip. He wasn't intending that at all. He still wasn't really sure why he came out to see him anyways. But then he felt Harry began to palm him through the pants and he moaned, slightly bucking up into the hand and Harry smiled.

"Hmm, I never thought that you would come out here, Mr. Goody-goody. Especially here for me. Wanting me. Wanting me to strip you and pound into that pretty little ass of yours, huh?" Harry breathed and such language would have been a turn off for Niall, but the words only sent sparks to his cock and made it throb in pleasure. Harry tugged him into the alleyway, continuing to stroke Niall through the pants and the smaller boy writhing underneath his touch and moaning loud. Harry removed his hand to undo Niall's belt buckle and pull down the fabric and his underwear, Niall's erection springing out and feeling the cool breeze of the night air. Harry grabbed onto the erection roughly, continuing to pump and squeeze and Niall felt he was at complete bliss with each and every flick of the wrist. Niall's voice grew hoarse and his head leaned back against the wall as he felt himself uncoiling in Harry's grasp and spurt after hot spurt of cum spilling onto Harry's hand and the dark cement. Harry smiled at Niall's flushed face, bringing the hand up to his lips and tasting the fluid, sucking each finger clean.

Niall's eyes were fluttering, not really able to see Harry in the dark alley, not noticing that Harry was undoing his own jeans and letting them fall to the ground, not noticing Harry spit into his hand and slather the saliva onto his erection. But he did notice when he felt one of his legs being lifted up slightly and something prodding at his entrance and his eyes widened, mouth opening to protest but already feeling Harry push himself in violently, the protest turning into a loud scream of pain.

Harry rested his head on Niall, lifting the boy up and leaning him against the wall while feeling the boy squeeze around him tight. Niall's eyes scrunched tight and he hissed through his teeth. It hurt. It really hurt. He wasn't ready for something like this, he wasn't sure if he even wanted something like this. He knew he was bleeding, he felt something wet sliding down his thighs before Harry lifted his legs up in the air and Niall wrapped arms around Harry's shoulders in fear of Harry dropping him. Harry didn't move, letting Niall catch his breath and try to get used to the intrusion and then slowly, he let his hips snap back and thrust back inside the boy.

Another scream of pain and Harry kissed Niall's cheek softly. Niall wanted to stop, he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for any of this. But Harry thrust into him again and Niall felt tears burning at his eyes. His legs were feeling numb and he was clenching tight onto Harry, hands clawing at the boy's back every time Harry thrust himself inside Niall. Niall just closed his eyes tight and hoped that this would be over soon. He hoped that he would still be able to walk home and not be limping or crawling back, but as Harry continued to thrust into him, he found that highly unlikely.

Harry snapped his hips forward, a moan escaping from his lips as Niall moaned in his throat and he hummed. "Mmm, so tight. So nice and tight. Fucking g-ood. So good, Niall. So g-good," Harry grunted out, thrusting harder into the boy and Niall gasped out in pain and slight pleasure.

"H-Harry, ngh. Harry~" Niall moaned, Harry thrusting into him faster and harder as his mind was taken over by lust and pleasure. Niall never thought that he would be in an alley, pants and underwear on the ground and having sex with someone he thought that he hated. But there he was, moaning and gasping out the boy's name with each thrust and oh, it felt so good and it felt like Niall was about to simply melt into Harry's hands as with each thrust he felt he was coming undone. He felt he was losing all of the expectations that were on him, all of the honors, all of the positive reputation that he had. No, in the end, all that was left of Niall was a boy that was in love with the boy in front of him. Niall was in love with Harry.

That was why he came out that night.

Harry thrusts began to grow erratic, Niall's insides hugging him so tightly and passionate and intimate and it was simply wonderful. Niall clenched onto him tighter, moans turning into squeals and screams of pleasure that he didn't bother to try and muffle. He was far too gone. He was too into Harry and what they were doing and how much he was enjoying the way that Harry held onto him so tightly and almost possessive as the taller boy thrust inside him harder and faster. It was becoming too much. Niall's head went back into the wall and he screamed out Harry's name, feeling the bubbling sensation in his stomach and his seed painting Harry's jacket and Niall's abdomen white. Harry's eyes widened and he grunted, filling the boy with his own seed and feeling it dripping out with each lazy thrust as he came down from his high. Harry kissed Niall's lips, slipping out and catching the boy as he almost fell down onto the ground.

"Y-You okay?" Harry breathed and Niall nodded, legs feeling numb. Harry gently settled the boy against the wall, grabbing onto Niall's underwear and pants and sliding them on the panting and blushing boy. "I'll carry you home."

"N-No, my mom will see you."

"Don't care. You won't make it to your place like this," Harry replied, putting his underwear and pants on and sweeping Niall up in his arms. "I'll take you home and sneak you in."

Niall didn't object, just nuzzled into Harry's shoulder and enjoyed the ride.

Niall woke up and he was in his bed, still in his dirty clothes and still had Harry's scent on his skin.

And Niall began to cry.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Harry rolled his eyes at the newest things Zayn and Louis had to tell him, taking a cigarette out and digging in his pocket for a match. Then he heard the boys start to shout and he glanced up, seeing Niall walking down the sidewalk. He shoved past his friends, rushing up to the boy that seemed to start walking faster as he neared him and Harry grabbed onto Niall's wrist.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please just let me go," Niall said quietly but Harry just tightened his grip.

"Well... listen, there's this movie coming out at the drive-in. 'The Day the Earth Stood Still'? I was thinking... maybe you and me can go and see it or something," Harry said quietly and Niall looked up at him. There were many expressions and emotions running across Niall's face, hurt, confusion, want, self-loathing, desire, fear. Harry studied the boy's face and he started to realize what was going on.

Niall was regretting the night they had sex.

The boy broke away, running down the street with face buried in his sleeve and Harry could hear small sobs coming from Niall as he ran further and further down the street. He should have figured it. Niall was too perfect for someone like him. Niall had a future ahead, he didn't need Harry around. He didn't want Harry around. And anything that he thought the boy felt about him was obviously in the gutter. Niall just wasn't ready, but he pushed himself on him anyways.

Harry lit the cigarette and took a silent drag, blowing out a small stream of smoke. He pushed himself on Niall and he messed everything up. Niall Horan wasn't the perfect boy any more and he'll do anything he can to get back to that state of mind.

Even if it meant taking the long way to work and making sure he and Harry Styles never crossed paths again.


End file.
